wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kandy
Kandy more commonly known as Cassandra Jr. (カサンドラ·ジュニア) is a Daughter of Cassandra Uzumaki. She is a current Jinchūriki of the Yamata no Orochi. Appearence Kandy has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. As a Child, She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a bangs over her forehead. After being a fully grown adult, Kandy has donned an attire that consisted of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. The metal portion of her forehead protector had moved to a red cloth. Sakura was also armed with a tantō which she wore above her medical pouch. When she was not on a mission, she wore her regular red sleeveless shirt, with a light yellow short sleeve shirt under it, and a navy-coloured skirt. Background 'Early Life' After being delivered by Paul Takamagahara, She is initially named Cassandra Jr. by her mother, Cassandra Uzumaki. Kandy and her mother was with Paul Gekko to Izumogakure to have a Pizza Party at the Pizzeria. Kandy and her Mother decided to help Paul on his journey. 'Toshiya Gekko Arc' 'Meeting Shisui no Mikoto and Kagura' Many Years have Passed, Kandy became a member of the Dens Federation. After learning all what she knows today Kagura helps Toshiya Gekko on his adventures, participate in the birth of the Delta Alliance and being Kandy's Aunt with her Lover Ian. 'Part I' 'Pre-Zoids Fuzors Saga' 'Episode 1' Since arriving at Planet Zi, Toshiya goes to investigate a possible meteor impact which turns out to be a Egg Pawn sent by Lyon. Toshiya was found by Shisui Gekko, who brought back to base to watch the Geno Saurer Project. Toshiya senses the Egg Pawn locating the sheild generator and caught it by a Giant asian long-horned beetle. Toshiya was shocked that the long-horned beetle uses the antannea to make the projection about the eggman empire orbiting over Azure. Kazuya Gekko uses his laptop to locate a city where it was safer. Aboard the Egg Providence, Admiral Kendel dismisses the information as evidence of smugglers, nothing more. However, Lyon knows better and orders the Egg Fleet to the Planet Zi. Shisui Gekko realizing the Empire is probably aware of their location, orders the evacuation of Echo Gekko to Blue City. Eggman is busy watching the footage and says that Toshiya was overwhelmed when he encountered the wizard, Lyon. 'Episode 2' RD, the main character of Zoids: Fuzors, running (illegally) through the streets of Blue City in his Liger Zero. The Peace Keeping Bureau's (PKB's) chief, Gummie, attempts to apprehend him by blocking off a tunnel with his Gojulas Giga, however, this fails to stop RD, who weaves past him and escapes. With that Gummie gives up and decides not to give chase. RD returns to his team's headquarters, hoping to get a job. Although he isn't given the role he wanted (rounding up wild Zoids), he is given a courier job instead, with Helmut and Sigma taking the former role. After some moping, eventually RD arrives at a shady factory, who give him the role of delivering some "high-tech components" to Easytown. Soon, he calls his Liger and heads off. In the meantime Sigma and Helmut complete their job, while Hop and Sweet watch a Zoid battle on TV. The duel is between Rastani's Black Impact Team, comprising of three Blade Ligers, versus the Renegade Force, a team consisting of three unmodified Godos, which, unsurprisingly, are quickly defeated. It is also revealed that RD's package is actually a cargo of illegal jewels, something which the Savage Hammer Team learned by bugging the crimelord's desk. They assign Blake to track down RD and steal his cargo. Dr. Eggman and his army set course for the Planet Zi to set up the attack. The members of the Gekko Family load whatever equipment they can onto transports and plan a rear-guard action to secure their escape. Toshiya thanks and says goodbye to the Giant Beetle for the warning as the longhorn beetle leaves to it's home. Paul Prozen Gunther notified Lyon and Eggman, who immediately realized that Egg Parade would have to mount a full-fledged ground assault to take the base rather than simply destroy it from the air. An incensed Lyon Force choked Ozzel to death for his incompetence and promoted Firmus, then chief fleet captain of the Eggman Fleet Flagship, Egg Providence to the rank of Admiral, leaving him in charge with the invasion. Having assessed the situation, Lyon ordered General Paul Zeppelin to land beyond the range of the energy shield and begin a surface assault aimed at knocking out the Gekko's shield generator and thus bringing down the shield, while the Death Egg III and Egg Fleet took up a blockade formation in an effort to prevent any fleeing Uchiha starships from escaping. Various landing craft deposited the Egg Imperial landing force at the consisted of several battalions of cold-weather equipped Drone Series Robots, Egg Troopers and Egg Pawns some squads equipped with heavy repeating blasters. This infantry force was carried aboard eight ET-AT, four Egg Elephants and nine Egg Camel transports, which in turn were supported by twelve Egg Seismosaurus Walkers. In Addition, the Eggman army also had five heavy anti-air troopers to take down any aerial threats, themselves also being heavily guarded due to their relative vulnerability. This mechanized force was deployed by several of Egg Fleet's Mako shark ships and larger landing assault craft. The Uchiha Federation employed Air Skimmer III Ultra Xs and T-47 snowspeeders, light aircraft modified for arctic combat conditions led by the Gekko Triplets. Ground troops were armed with A280 blaster rifles and several types of artillery emplacements, including DF.9 anti-infantry laser batteries and the P-Tower anti-vehicle laser cannons. The large ion cannon, the v-150 Planet Defender, provided fire support for the leaving transports of Toshiya's Armada successfully distracting the frigates of the Eggman Fleet, allowing the first transport and its fighter escort to safely escape. The Imperial forces, composing of several eight ET-AT, four Egg Elephants and nine Egg Camel transports, which in turn were supported by twelve Egg Seismosaurus Walkers and Egg troopers were led by Paul Prozen Gunther advanced to Echo Gekko. Rebel ground forces attempted to hold the line against the eggman walkers, but were met with little success due to the near-impervious armor that was utilized by the Egg Camels, Egg Elephants and ET-ATs. However, the Triplets and the Uchiha Squadron were able to utilize Snowspeeders to somewhat halt the march of the Egg Imperials. Mr. Kisaragi, aided by his co-pilot ans best friend were able to inventively use their T-47's tow cables to topple an Egg Elephant. Unforntunately, Toshiya's Air Skimmer was blasted by an Egg Camel killing his co-pilot and Toshiya was bringing his best friend to the Medical care but didn't make it after escaping from the Air Skimmer from being crushed. Toshiya uses the Banana Peel that causes to slip and topple the Egg Camel into it's weakened state. In spite of their valiant efforts, the Shinobi of the Uchiha were unable to hold the Imperials back. Many of the defense turrets in place to halt the Egg Imperial forces were quickly destroyed, forcing the Uchiha troops to retreat back to Echo Gekko. Upon reaching firing range of Echo Gekko's shield generator, Paul Prozen Gunther was eventually able to destroy it with the aid of the Egg Elephants, leaving Echo Gekko vulnerable to an orbital invasion. Nobuya and Kazuya were both planning to leave Echo Gekko shortly before the Eggman Empire attacked in order to pay their debt to the Prince Rudolph Zeppelin III. Noel Armada instructed all remaining personnel in the base to evacuate immediately. Many of the survivors were able to escape in the transports unharmed. Lyon traveled to Echo Gekko to take control of Hotels, Restaurants and Hospitals, while Dr. Eggman fights his way into the Command Center. Nobuya knew that their only method of escape was to make it back to the White Albion. Kazuya held off approaching Egg troopers by using the Flagship's weapons systems. The Flagship was able to blast off just as Lyon arrived to the hangar it was stationed in. 'Episode 3' Most of the remnants of the Shinobi Troops were miraculously able to escape, though the Uchiha would be temporarily scattered, leaving many of the leaders of the the Anime Lovers separated from their forces. Toshiya was able to make his way back to Echo Gekko before Eggman Empire took control of it and took off in an X-Wing. Meanwhile, Nobuya and his group were unable to utilize the power of Light speed due to engine trouble, and were forced to flee from the egg fleet to the Blue City. 'Post-Zoids Fuzors Saga' 'Episode 1' ='Part I' = After the invasion of Echo Gekko, Toshiya have regrouped with the others and helps RD on his adventures with the Liger Zero. Toshiya meets RD's Friends and had a lot of Adventures with RD. Blake recalling his earlier defeats to the Energy Liger and Liger Zero Falcon. Meanwhile, Mach Storm is hired to take out a group of Iron Kongs, who have been attacking holiday cottages in the Benias Highlands. However, what captures Blake and Mach Storm's interest is the fact that the Energy Liger can be seen in the background of the mission's video footage. When Mach Storm arrive to investigate the incident, they find that the Iron Kongs have been wiped out by something with a high-output laser or charged particle cannon, something that would never be found on ordinary Zoids. Seeking some information they go to a secluded house on the mountainside, where Alpha Richter and his associate, Rebecca, greet the party. Toshiya recently uses the X-Wing's Laser cannon to damage Burton's Lord Gale. Rebecca, who is revealed to be the same Rebecca as Alpha's assistant (she was wearing a wig), is apprehended and RD and Blake move to take out the Chimera drones. Meanwhile, Gummie shows up at the PKB HQ and sets his subordinates free. The Seismosaurus combines with the two large Chimera units, forming the Ultimate Seismos, which proceeds to lay waste to the entire area, with RD, Toshiya and Blake being swatted away like flies in the face of the Seismosaurus' overwhelming array of weaponry. ='Part II' = The cliffhanger resumes with Alpha Richter's Seismosaurus still towering over Blue City. The Chimera Blox advance at his command, attacking RD, Toshiya and Blake. Mach Storm shows up in the nick of time, though, distracting Alpha. Elsewhere in the city, the citizens are rebelling, holding signs and demanding Alpha's "got to go!". Marvis (piloting a Steelarmor) and the Alpha-controlled segments of the PKB advance on them, but before he can open fire into the crowd, Gummie appears with the original PKB crowd and their Zoids, taking out his Chimera Blox and leaving Marvis heavily outnumbered. He flees, disappearing into the city streets. Back at the Seismosaurus, all the minor characters from past episodes show up to help fight: the Gravity Zoids, Doug and his Helcat, Rastani and his Blade Liger (accompanied by many other pro Zi Fighters)—even the newscaster lady of before is there in a helicopter, determined to broadcast what's going on so everyone can see Alpha's up to no good. The swarm of Zoids successfully splits the Ultimate Seismo fusion, but that's when Marvis shows up. Alpha's got one more fusion up his sleeves: the Berserk Seismo, which uses a now-giant version of the Steelarmor's Rail Cannon, as manned by Marvis as a gunner. Alpha shoots, tail-whips, and smashes his way through the assembled Zoids, leaving only Blake and RD standing, and then takes to taunting them. Toshiya reveals to Blake that Luke Gekko is the legendary member of the Gekko Family and the son of Alpha Richter as the Egg Seismosaurus gunner, and Alpha laughs as Blake freaks out. Zoids and humans, he says, are just puppets, and he's the one in control of their strings. ='Part III' = When Blake and RD rush the Seismo, Alpha orders the firing of the its charged particle cannon—which he calls Seismos cannon. Their shields are rapidly failing under the beam's assault...at least until Toshiya carry a Hippowdon screaming about the his Ship crashing into the ground causing Luke to snap out of the brainwashing state and shuts the gun down. Nobuya and Kazuya reunites with his brother and the Hippowdon uses the Hyper Beam at the Berserk Seismo's Legs and causing to explode and fall into the ground and uses the Double edge to trip the Egg Seismo into it's sinking state to grab Luke. Toshiya is shown hugging Luke (who is still blaming himself for what happened), Gummie and the PKB are left to arrest a battered Alpha as he begs for mercy, and RD lands the Zero before talking to Matt and Sweet. All this time, he says, the legendary Zoid was right here in front of him. At some Point, Toshiya and Noel Armada were married and Toshiya became a new Mayor of Blue City. After Alpha's Rebellion, Toshiya, Rd and the rest of the gang heads to the Village to find the Guysak chasing the gang and the boy named Van Flyheight to the ruins. Toshiya meet Van and became friends. Toshiya's Queen Orochi knocks out the Guysak. Toshiya opens one of the pods, revealing a silver Organoid. While it acts aggressively toward Van, he laughs it off and befriends the small Zoid, naming it Zeke after his father's old Zoid. However, as the other celebrates, Zeke leaves and returns to the ruins. Remembering the second pod, Van quickly assumes there would be a second "newborn" Zoid (as he thinks that Zeke is a baby Zoid, due to his small size). Instead, as it opens, it reveals a a young girl who he names Fiona, who is later revealed to be an Ancient Zoidian. Rosso and Viola, the former of the two instantly recognizing their story is evidence of an Organoid. Interested, they make plans to return to capture Zeke for themselves. Meanwhile, Van and Toshiya attempts to talk to the girl he found in the ruins, but has difficulty conversing to her because of her inability to remember anything about herself, as well as her inability to comprehend basic mannerisms, though he manages to get a name out of her, "Fiona", which he proceeds to use as her name. Eventually they return to Van's home, the Wind Colony. He introduces her to his sister, though he doesn't tell her the full story (thinking she wouldn't believe him if he told her that she came from a capsule), and then proceeds to introduce Fiona to the village elder, although he quickly leaves, to avoid being lectured for heading out into the desert alone. As Toshiya and co. are ready to explore, the bandits return, piloting Molgas and a Redler and proceed to attack the village. They round up the villagers and fire several volleys into the village but Eggman Imperial Walkers arrived to fight the bandits. The bandits renege on their promise and use an electric whip to subdue Zeke, while attempting to keep Maria as a hostage. Van shows up in the nick of time and topples one of the bandit's Molgas, but his Liger is much less responsive than the previous day and fails to deploy its missiles, making him unable to defeat the bandits. As the bandits attack him, Fiona closes her eyes and Zeke reawakens, fusing with and healing the Shield Liger. The Liger's responses greatly improve, and Van becomes able to use his missiles. With this, the bandits panic and retreat. Van decides to protect both the village and Zeke, and as such, tells the village the true story behind Fiona and Zeke and leaves, to ensure that the bandits cease to target the Wind Colony. Toshiya and his flying fleet went out to search for food due to a sudden sandstorm. His Flagship stumble across a Command Wolf, belonging to the mercenary Irvine, who rescues Fiona from a pitfall sand that she fell into. Irvine take them to shelter and gives them some food, while Van explains his situation. Irvine does not elaborate on his situation, simply saying that he's "looking for something", and leaves while Van, Toshiya and Fiona are sleeping, without giving his name. They shrug it off and return to the Shield Liger. Zeke immediately jumps up and welcomes Fiona back (although he completely ignores Van). ='Part IV' = Toshiya and co. continuing on their journey, His Flagship needs a new bedroom/bridge while Fiona eats his papaya, much to his anguish. At that moment, a Gustav passes by him, piloted by Moonbay. Irvine watches on from nearby as the two parties set off to make camp nearby. As they talk, they are attacked by a gang of Guysacks, Zeke is unable to fuse with the Liger, and therefore Van cannot put up a fight in his damaged Liger. Irvine shows up and saves Van, and after a brief skirmish, the three pilots make camp in the ruin and while Van and Irvine don't get along, Moonbay and Irvine seem to be old acquaintances. Schubaltz spoke with minister Prozen, and made it clear he did not want to initiate conflicts with the Republican forces. This did not please Prozen, but after the conversation, Schubaltz revealed he had sworn loyalty to the Emperor, not to "some paper-pushing bureaucrat sitting behind a desk" (Prozen). There was a conference between Marcus and Prozen. The former believes that advancing in the middle of a sandstorm is reckless, due to the potential danger created by sleeper Zoids, but the latter assures him that the way had been cleared in advance, allowing unimpeded access to Cronos Fortress. This was done by a sole Zaber Fang. Meanwhile, Van and co. stumble across the ruins of many Guysaks, but notice that there are no Imperial wrecks among the carnage. They proceed ahead and notice many Republicans digging trenches. Deciding that the preparations for conflict do not bond well for them, they decided to simply grab supplies and run, but are encircled by soldiers before they can even do that. Irvine and Moonbay surrender and are arrested, but Van and Fiona escape. The Republicans attack and Raven calls forth Shadow , his Organoid, before getting into his Zabre Fang. He turns and attacks the horde of Godos, totally and brutally annihilating them, all without the help of his Organoid (whom he had left behind). Irvine moves to act as Moonbay, Zeke and Toshiya's Armada arrived in time just to let Raven retreat. The President uses this retreat to try and arrange a ceasefire with Prozen, who initially refuses. It is only when Rudolph intervenes does the ceasefire get agreed to. Raven, meanwhile charges headlong into the Shield Liger's shield, and Toshiya's X-wing is able to disable the Sabre Tiger, but Raven uses Shadow to eject and the Sabre Tiger collapses. Back at the ruins, the Uchiha Federation find that the ruins have already been excavated. They find only one fragment remaining. Touching this is enough to make Fiona remember one single name. "Death Saurer". Prozen is giving Raven a brand new type of Zoid, a Zoid with an altered Zoid Core, the Geno Saurer. Van fuses with Zeke, and Raven attacks, but Van is able to dodge. Raven introduces himself, and in spite of the Geno Saurer's impressive abilities, Van decides to fight on, attempting to ram Raven with his Zoid's shield. Things go horribly wrong when Raven reveals his Zoid's trump card. The Geno Saurer's feet clamp to the ground. The tail opens up to reveal multiple heat vents and the mouth opens to reveal a barrel. As Moonbay states, the whole Zoid becomes one big gun. Fiona calls for Van to dodge, but the charge has already begun Van leaps to the side and the beam scores only a glancing blow. Toshiya in his X-wing steps in to help Van and his comrades escape. ='Part V' = After escaping Raven, the group goes to sleep, though in the morning, Rudolph implores them to go to Guygalos. Although Irvine wants more info about the boy, Van agrees. Meanwhile, the Empire sorties the army to look for Rudolph, but their efforts are sabotaged as they are confronted by Raven's Geno Saurer (although they don't know that it was Raven, due to the Geno Saurer being a unique Zoid). Van tries to teach Rudolph how to pilot a Zoid, while Moonbay is enticed by the prospect of milking a reward out of Rudolph (who she believes is rich because of the ring around his neck). They are not alone however and Rudolph is grabbed by Shadow, before Van is surrounded by Rev Raptors. Irvine shows up and helps them escapes, but while he is fighting the Rev Raptors, Raven introduces his Geno Saurer, confirming that is not the Death Saurer, and forces Van to fight him. The Shield Liger is trounced, but Van does not give, and struggles to his feet, once more trying a shield ram. Raven does exactly what he did before, and fires his Charged Particle Cannon. This time, Van does not dodge, and the beam overpowers the shield and pierces right through the Shield Liger. The attack rips a hole straight through the Zoid's Core and shatters it. Zeke is thrown to the ground at the feet of the ruined Shield Liger. Here, he talks with Zeke and Fiona as the light fades away, revealing the cockpit of a brand new, resurrected Liger. In a panic Stinger attacks, but fails to harm it, as Van unfolds his new Zoid's blades, cleaving Stinger's Saber in what would later be his signature "Blade Attack". Dr. D dubs this new Zoid the Blade Liger. Irvine and Moonbay recover with an antidote provided by Dr. D, and even Zeke and Fiona return. ='Part VI' = Elsewhere, Raven is still destroying Zoids, and uses his Charged Particle Cannon to take out some more Gordos. Elsewhere Toshiya and co with Van and his group, heading through a series of canyons, are still trying to reach Guygalos, the capital of the Guylos Empire. Moonbay reasons that they take the long way around, since there are few military bases along that route. Van wants to take a short cut, but Irvine warns him that he recalls an Imperial air base on that path. Rudolph confirms, telling them that the small air base is named Ebonay--but there are only two Redlers stationed there. Van argues his opinion again, that he wants to take the short route. But Irvine is more weary, saying that they shouldn't do anything to catch the attention of the Imperial military, because Rudolph could be put in even more danger. Van persists, and he and Irvine end up fighting. Fiona proposes a contest: the first one to reach a previously set goal point wins the race and gets to decide the route for the rest of the way to Guygalos. The group comes to a fork in the road, and Van ends up heading towards Ebonay in his Blade Liger with Fiona and Zeke, while Moonbay and Irvine head the long way around in the Gustav. Rudolph, who was supposed to have gone with Moonbay and Irvine, stowed away with Van, admitting that he'd much rather join Van and Toshiya on an adventure. Van's group and Toshiya's group, now very close to Guygalos, when they are surrounded by Imperial forces. They discover that Prime Minister Homolef, a supporter of Rudolf, is the leader, and instantly recognises and accepts Rudolf as being the real Prince. They are watched by Prozen's forces, who hide themselves and watch as the prime minster takes them in. Elsewhere Raven is informed of Van's survival, and is told to return to the capital. As Homolef talks to Rudolf and co, Zoid Eve is mentioned. Following that, Homolef explains that a "man wearing glasses" constructed a massive militarily-guarded "science lab" over some nearby ruins. Van is told that the lab is guarded heavily by an unnamed force. Toshiya confirms that it's Dr. Eggman, who attacked his home from his home planet. The Gekko Triplets, Noel Armada, Van, Fiona and Zeke makes it to the lab, while plans are made to attack Homolef's mansion (under the guise of him usurping the throne with an imposter), but as Van stands before the large complex, Fiona starts to freak out and urges him to leave. Before this can happen, Dr. Eggman reveals himself, and starts to talk about his desires, as well as mentioning that he knew Van's father in confusion after the assault on Echo Gekko. Before he can finish, Fiona intervenes. As she steps out of the Blade Liger's cockpit, large tremors are felt as the object in the pool Dr. Eggman's Dinosaur-bot was scared of the trembling. Laambo with his Diekuu Ohrowchee had been frequenting throughout the series starts to awaken. Fiona introduces herself as "Elisi Linette", an Ancient Zoidian, a race almost competently destroyed by the Death Saurer. She explains her fears, that the Death Saurer is made to destroy all life. Fiona is taken by Lyon, suddenly, the whole lab explodes and the Death Saurer rises from the rubble. It smashes down the lab's walls and, while walking, crushes whole Rev Raptors under its feet. It then looses a massive Charged Particle Cannon and a sole swipe of this attack totally annihilates Gunther Prozen's troops. As Van and the others escapes, the Death Saurer settles down, and Raven arrives, vowing to hunt down Van. It is only then that the assault on Homolef's mansion begins. Homolef even goes so far as to request help from the Republic, and while they call for Van, he is stopped by Shadow and Raven, as well as Raven's Geno Saurer, which blockades Van's path. 'Episode 2' ='Part I' = After escaping Eggman's men. While heading to the Guylos capital, The White Albion came face to face with Raven and his Geno Saurer. Raven had been sent by Gunther Prozen to capture Noel Armada, and asks Nobuya to hand her over. When Toshiya declines The X-wing and the Geno Saurer begin to fight. Like battles before, Raven is able to gain the upper-hand, and is able to block off the X-wing's Torpedoes with ease. The White Albion is surrounded by the Guylos unit to help out Raven. Raven, who wants to fight Toshiya alone, uses the Charged Particle Cannon on the unit, quickly destroying them. He then turns his attacks to Toshiya but Van Flyheight and Fiona saves the Albion crew and Toshiya. Van is able to pierce the Cannon with his blade, and destroy the Geno Saurer. ='Part II' = Rudolph together with Viola in her Storm Sworder. Rudolph thanks her for saving him, but their conversation is shortly interupted by 5 Black Redlers headed by Ralph. Rosso offers to take care of them, while Viola and Rudolph move on ahead. Rudolph realizes how happy he is that the two are still alive as Viola's Storm Sworder speeds on ahead. Rosso launches the missiles of his Storm Sworder, wiping out most of the Redlers, then contacts Herman, saying that he's certain that Prozen is aiming to take control of the Guylos Empire. Herman advances towards Guygalos with the Republican army behind him, consisting of several Gordos, Command Wolves, Cannon Tortoise, and Shield Ligers. O'Connell informs him that the Gojulas unit has been delayed. Moonbay addresses Prime Minister Homaleff, asking how they will be able to escape Lieutenant Hardin and her unit blocking their path. Hardin notices the Republican army advancing over the nearest hill. Homaleff looks relieved upon seeing the support he requested from President Camford. Herman gives the command for all Zoids to open fire and the Eggman Empire steps in to fight Paul Prozen Gunther's Father too. Hardin's Rev Raptor unit is hit with the barrage and destroyed, along with the two Dark Horns accompanying her Iron Kong. She is advised to retreat, but refuses to do so. Her Iron Kong is then hit and destroyed, killing her in the blast. In Guygalos, Prozen addresses the citizens, rallying up the crowd. Ralph chases Rosso, firing upon the Storm Sworder. Rosso is able to maneuver behind the Redler again, and then take it out his blades, saying that Ralph should learn to pilot a Zoid with his spirit, not rely on merely its abilities. Prozen continues his speech, further bad-mouthing the Republicans. He then introduces his Death Saurer, which fires its Charged Particle Cannon across the city and towards the advancing Republican forces, wiping out a line of Shield Ligers. Prozen goes on to explain to the citizens of the Empire that they have acquired the greatest power ever known to Planet Zi. Viola's Storm Sworder arrives, interrupting him. Rudolph tells him to stop, but Prozen says he's too late--and hold's up the Ring of Guylos to prove it, announcing that he is the new Emperor now. Rudolph says he doesn't care about that, but requests that Prozen stop involving the people in all of his wars. The Death Saurer advances foreword. Immediately after, Schubaltz approaches in his Iron Kong SS, telling Prozen that the truth's finally been revealed--Prozen isn't fighting for the Empire, but for the purpose of destruction. Prozen fires the missiles from the Death Saurer's tail compartment to bombard Schubaltz's squadron, claiming that this is the best way to demonstrate power. Prozen goes on to say that only the one with the most power should be the rightful ruler. Schubaltz calls him a monster, realizing there's no way to reason with him anymore. Rudolph watches as Prozen's Death Saurer advances, repeatedly firing its Charged Particle Cannon into the city. Paul Prozen Gunther manages to steal the Ring of Guylos to let Toshiya and co. steps in and Kandy Transforms into the Eight Headed Dragon and ate the fan causing the Death Saurer to be destroyed along with Gunther Prozen. Rudolph's coronation ceremony finally takes place: Paul Zeppelin, Schubaltz, Rosso, Viola, Dr. D, President Camford, Herman, Moonbay, and Irvine all attend the celebration. 'Part II' 'We're Back Toshiya's Story' 'Part I' After Rudolph's coronation ceremony, Toshiya and co. says good bye to RD and his friends and Van Flyheight and the Others and heads to Planet Chi-Q only to meet Laurence Nelson and Arthur Wedgewood and his son Will Wedgewood and were caught in the Earth Defense War II but was able to fight, not the Grand Masters but their counterparts. Toshiya and Nelson arrived to retrieve Arthur, but Arthur insisted on staying and completing his mission, asking Toshiya to take Will instead. Moments later, Laambo burst into the ship and struck Nelson, knocking off his Wonder-Necklace and rendering him powerless. Just as Toshiya is about to grab it, Arthur dived forward and threw the necklace to Nelson, but was mortally wounded when he was slashed by Laambo's blade pistol. After Dr. Eggman Arrived with his own Laambo and Diekuu Ohrowchee, punching Laambo off course, Arthur asked Toshiya, Eggman and the others to take Will, who was distraught over his father's wound. Nelson took Will and reluctantly left the dying Arthur to pilot the airship into the mothership, completing his mission through his own death. 'Part II' A Few Years Later, Toshiya is praised for his heroics. Toshiya meets secretly with Noel and they share a kiss in the shadows of the Senate office building, keeping their love secret. She reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child. That Night, Toshiya awakens in a panic, covered in sweat. He reveals to Noel that he has been dreaming about death in childbirth, and believing that he can't live without her, vows not to let this dream come true. Toshiya was buying food for Noel's child but was found by Grandmaster Paul Laambo of the Eggman Empire and his Diekuu Ohrowchee. Toshiya and Laambo raced to the Goddess of the Blossoms before the Wonderful 100 and the Laambo get there. Toshiya uses the strange marking to defeat Paul Laambo's counterpart by slicing Diekuu Ohrowchee's revived counterpart in half along with Laambo. Toshiya encounters Prince Vorkken, who told him the entire story about Comet Rhullo and Immorta. Laura Vijonne and Toshiya were able to kill Laura Vijonne's counterpart. This leads to Toshiya increasing his love for Noel and the increasing his path to the Dark side of Nature due to the destruction of the Greater Galactic Coalition with Eggman's Time Machine that traveled to 1500 years to Chi-Q's Future and back. Grand Master Gimme appears and takes Toshiya to the Death Egg to meet Dr. Eggman. Jergingha dubbed Toshiya, "Darth Slayer" to help him save Noel and her Child. Although Luka tags along with them for a while, his thirst for revenge leads him to betray the Wonderful Ones to the Eggman Empire by sabotaging the Margarita Field and it is only upon learning the truth about his mother's death that he realizes the consequences of his selfishness and resolves to live up to the ideals his mother died for by "Darth Slayer" who understands his mother's feeling for him. 'Part III' After secretly joning the Eggman Empire, Toshiya as "Darth Slayer" became the Commander of the Neo Orichalcos. He leads the Egg Parade to the Blossom City and brutally makes his way through the Base, cutting down every CENTINELS that crosses his path, including Wonderful Ones to take control the Planet after the Original GEATHJERK Federation Armada's Death and Grandmaster Jergingha's Counterpart. Toshiya and Dr. Eggman heads for the Planet, Consume to destroy the Ninteldo Empire and take control of the Planet, Noel leaves Chi-Q in her star skiff, departing for Consume to find her husband, and the truth. Unknown to her, the Jedi, Obi-Wan secretly stows away aboard the ship just before it takes off. The star skiff lands on Consume and Noel Armada is greeted by a smiling Toshiya only to find Padmé greeted by a smiling Jedi after he became Darth Vader. Padmé reveals her conversation with Obi-Wan. Padmé begs Anakin to run away with her to raise their child in peace while Toshiya and Noel watches the conversation. As they watch, Anakin sees his former master Obi-Wan emerge from the starskiff and the Egg Fleet appears with the Death Egg. Anakin then accused Padmé of lying about her love for him and that she brought his former master to kill him. Enraged, he Force choked his wife: Obi-Wan orders him to let her go, which Vader subsequently does only after he has throttled Padmé into unconsciousness. Toshiya and his new "counterpart" accuses Obi-Wan of turning accuses Obi-Wan of turning their love ones against them but Obi-Wan retorts that Vader has done that himself through his anger, greed, and lust for power. Toshiya states that he had brought peace, justice, and freedom to his "new empire" and offers Obi-Wan a reprieve so long as he stands aside; however, Obi-Wan maintains his loyalty to democracy. Snarling that those not with him are his enemies, Vader draws his lightsaber; with no other choice, Obi-Wan prepares to battle his former pupil and the Sith Emperor. The three then break out into a ferocious duel of Student and Counterpart vs. Master while Toshiya's wife and his Brothers watches them fight and Kandy joins in the fight too. The epic duel between Obi-Wan, Vader and Toshiya leads them through the abandoned Separatist stronghold. Obi-Wan makes one last appeal to his old friend, trying to convince him of Palpatine's evil, but when Anakin snarls that the Jedi are evil from his perspective, Obi-Wan roars back "WELL THEN, YOU ARE LOST!", accepting his student, friend, and brother is beyond redemption. Though on the defensive throughout the fight, Obi-Wan eventually gains the high ground by leaping to the safety of a black sand bank, and in doing so, the upper-hand. Obi-Wan warns Vader that he now holds an unassailable position and begs him, out of a last vestige of friendship, not to try and continue the fight, but Toshiya, enraged and bloodthirsty, shouts, "You underestimate his Powers" Vader saves Toshiya by leaping up to meet his old Master. In the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan performs a lightning-fast maneuver, severing Vader's left arm and both of his legs at the knees. Vader tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop at the edge of the river of lava. Toshiya watches in despair, Vader, now only being kept alive by his hate, tries in vain to pull his crippled, smoking body up the embankment with his remaining mechanical hand. Nobuya and Kazuya came to rescue him and Shisui's Fleet came too. Obi-Wan is overcome with disgust and sadness at the pitiful fate of "The Chosen One", and is reduced nearly to tears. He angrily shouts that Anakin has failed in his life and destiny, and has hurt all those who loved him, including Obi-Wan himself. Vader, now completely helpless and consumed by his dark-side emotions, can only scream in pain and powerless rage, cursing his former friend and Master. The lava below Vader then catches his leg, setting him on fire. Obi-Wan, not willing to either watch his former pupil and best friend die or kill him in cold blood, takes Anakin's lightsaber and leaves. He then leaves with the badly injured Padmé and her droids on the star skiff. After Toshiya is being graduated by his Brothers, Toshiya and the pregnant Noel bids farewell to the Uchiha Federation and Toshiya and Noel have been picked up by the Patrol Destroyers. Kandy befriends the Entire Uchiha Race at some point. 'Part III' 'Bleach Arc' Prior to the Birth of Ichigo, Dr. Eggman accidentally discovered that the Planet, Naruto has some connections with Planet Bleach under the command of Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman orders the Egg Fleet to conquer Planet Naruto and reorganize it into being part of the Galactic Eggman Empire. 'Xenoblade Saga' 'Chapter 1' After bidding farewell to the Uchiha Federation, with his Wife and Son on board his ship, Nobuya became a Scientist, who created a Human-like Dinosaur Eggs from the “ancient” amber. After the experimentation of the new dinosaurs, Nobuya have created the new dinosaur like humanoid called the Zanzasaurus, the dinosaur that resembles both the T-Rex and Zanza at the Planet, Xenostar. 'Chapter 2' Eons later in Sword Valley, the Homs army is fighting off a Mechon invasion. The Homs are quickly losing ground and are forced to retreat to Colony 6 where they will put up a last stand. However, the Dens Federation forces is able to defeat the Mechon forces with Dickson and Mumkhar. Mumkhar runs away and plans to return after Dickson and Dunban have died to collect the Monado; however, he is killed by the Mechon after running into their base. With the Monado, the only weapon that can pierce Mechon armor, Dunban and Dickson are able to push back and destroy all the Mechon, leaving the Homs victorious and earning Dunban the title of "Hero of the Homs". Unfortunately, Dunban was not able to fully control the Monado, and after the battle, he was unable to use his right arm and almost died from his injuries. 'Chapter 3' One year later, in the present, an 18 year-old weapons developer named Shulk is rummaging near Mechon scraps in the Mechon Wreckage Site to look for materials that would be useful to Colony 9 when he is attacked by a crab-like monster. Reyn, a close friend of his, saves him and the two quickly head back to Colony 9. Reyn heads off to the Defence Force, as his break has ended and "Square-Tache" (Vangarre, the colonel of the Colony 9 Defence Force) would not be pleased with him if he was late. Shulk returns to the Weapon Development Lab. Dickson greets Shulk upon the young teenager's return, and after the two talk about the Monado for a while, Dickson tells Shulk to go outside and get some fresh air, since he spends too much time in the lab. Shulk agrees, and heads to Outlook Park, a place where he normally goes. Meanwhile, Fiora is bringing up some food for her older brother, Dunban, to eat. After talking for a while, Dunban tells her to deliver some food to Shulk, since he would like some. When Fiora worries over him, he laughs and tells her that he will be fine. A hesitant Fiora then heads off with some food for Shulk to the lab. Dickson greets her when she goes outside, and he informs her that Shulk is not at the lab. Fiora, surprised, asks where he is, to which Dickson replies "You know where he'll have gone." Laughing, Fiora thanks him and walks off to Outlook Park. The Anti-Air Batteries try to repel the Mechon, but it results in one of them exploding after a Faced Mechon attacks it. Horrified at the attack, the three rush back to try to defend their home. A quick scene is then shown, showing Dunban limping out of his bed while clutching his right arm in pain. At the Main Entrance, the three are attacked by a Mechon. Fiora rushes inside to Dunban's House to check on her older brother while Shulk and Reyn engage the enemy. After they disable it, Fiora hurries back outside to tell them that she cannot find Dunban. Shulk, knowing where he might have gone, runs to the lab, avoiding all of the Mechon. Reyn and Fiora follow. At the Military District, the Defence Force are desperately trying to fight off the invasion. Vangarre yells at his retreating troops to continue fighting, but then Metal Face lands behind. He laughs nervously at the Mechon before blasting it with his gun. The weapon does no damage, and Metal Face throws a vehicle at him, blocking off the entrance to the lab. Shulk, Reyn and Fiora make it to the lab, only to discover that it is blocked off. Reyn swears revenge on the Mechon for all of his allies' deaths. They remember the Mobile Artillery unit in the Residential District, and run off to refuel it. If they use it to blow up the debris, then they can go inside the lab. At the crossroads, however, they are cut off by a large group of Mechon. Shulk tells Fiora to run through them and refuel the artillery while he and Reyn distract the Mechon. Fiora, at first, refuses, but then agrees and runs off. After a short battle, the decoration from above falls and blocks off the short route to where Fiora is. Reyn is then attacked from behind and is almost eaten by a Mechon. Shulk tries in vain to save his friend, and then Dunban rushes in to save them, Monado in hand. He easily defeats all of the enemies, and then the three set off to find Fiora. They hurry along the way to the Residential District, stopping when they come face-to-face with Metal Face. It easily defeats them, and the three fall to the ground defeated. Just as the Faced Mechon is about to deal the finishing blow, it is blasted in the back by a furious Fiora, who is now in the Mobile Artillery unit. Shulk suddenly sees a vision of her being killed, and shouts at her to run away. However, she refuses to listen and continues to attack. Metal Face slices off an arm of the machine, but Fiora continues the assault on it until she is knocked to the ground. Nobuya in his Snibal Hydra is able to damage Metal Face's Arms and legs thus revealing the Pilot, Mumkhar. Nobuya sees Fiora, whimpering, she screams as his brother Kazuya Gekko kills her in the Mechon-like Mobile Armor Mecha Face. Shulk, blinded with rage, screams in anger and rushes forward to attack Nobuya's brother. Nobuya sees that the Egg Fleet have decimated Metal Face's fleet of Mechons. Kazuya retreats to his Flagship and Dickson was very happy about the "Gundam" and Shulk as their saviors. He dies from his wounds smoking one last cigar, after saving the Snibal Hydra from the bombs on Colony 9 by the Egg Fleet, but not before expressing his proudness of how far Shulk has come. 'Chapter 4' After rescuing Juju from the Mechon, Xord, The group comes outside to around the Bionis' waist where they are suddenly confronted by a now-talking Metal Face along with Yaldabaoth, operated by [ and several other Faced Mechon in identical appearance to Xord. Metal Face taunts Shulk about Fiora, and the group attacks him; however, the sheer number is overwhelming. Even though Dickson and Dunban (nursed fully back to health and with an Anti-Mechon weapon) come to their aid, the Mechon continue suppressing them but the mysterious deity came with the Dens Federation and the army of Pokemon and was able to crush Metal Face's Army and easily defeats Metal Face. The Mechon then flee, and the Telethia goes also, coming over to a Homs who asks about Shulk and gets good news. The mysterious deity was non other than Nobuya's Father, Paul Zanza. Toshiya's Spy have been able to get the information and heads back to Toshiya about Family reunions and Toshiya told Eggman about the spell that can unite the Villains and their armies to win the war at XenoStar. The armies of Both Dr. Eggman, Bowser and Dr. Wily meet each other, with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily leading in their Eggmobile and Wily UFO respectively. Toshiya has them gathered so that he could unite them to help defeat Mega Man and Mario since Sonic the Hedgehog met his demise in the hands of Dr. Eggman. Both villains decided to work together, creating the Skull Egg Koopa Galaxy to reunite and plot against their nemesis, first creating the Koopa Wily Egg Bionis and Napalm Man, Metal Man, Slash Man, Guts Man and Pharaoh Man appear along with Metal Sonic, Scratch, Grounder and Sheep Man and Decapre along with Juni and Juli from Street Fighter thus reactivating the Death Star IV, where they cause a new Genesis Wave to alter the reality of their worlds, and they are the only persons who retain the memories of both their original and new lives. The timeline of the altered realities from both Mega Man's and Sonic's worlds are apparently based on the video game series instead of the comics, being set after the events of recent video games like Mega Man 10 and Sonic Generations and also awakens Decapre's old and new Memories. At some point Toshiya then tells him that the Egg Fleet along with the Egg Carrier has been finished ahead of schedule, and that his other project has been finished right on time. 'Chapter 5' Shulk's group leaves the village to reach the Mechonis capitol, Agniratha by travelling up Mechonis through Mechonis Field. During their journey, they are ambushed by Jade Face, who is revealed to be Gadolt, Sharla's supposedly dead fiance. Narrowly escaping a fatal attack, the group meets Vanea shortly afterward. As Vanea wishes for peace between the denizens of Bionis and Mechonis, she takes them to Agniratha. Meanwhile, an alliance of the peoples of Bionis and the Dens Federation led by Kallian, Chief Dunga, Otharon, and Dickson begins its attack on Sword Valley. Once in Agniratha, Fiora is temporarily taken over by Meyneth, the goddess of the Mechonis and the "other person" from before. Shulk and the others learn that Bionis and Mechonis were once at peace with one another, before the former inexplicably attacked the latter, killing many of the Machina. Understanding Egil's desire for revenge, the group heads for the Meyneth Shrine, where Egil is located. Before they can reach it, they are attacked by Gadolt once more, who opens fire on the group. However the group notices that he is missing Sharla on purpose, and realizes that he can still be saved. With some help from the group, Meyneth in control of Fiora once more assists in bringing Gadolt back to his senses by breaking the control Egil has on him. He then tells Sharla that Egil had good in him before, but was consumed by fear, turning him into who he is now. The group heads off to the Meyneth Shrine, but not before Gadolt asks for Reyn to take care of Sharla. The group reaches the shrine, where Vanea tries to reason with Egil once more, but is unsuccessful. Egil then reveals to Shulk the reason for his attacks: while holding no hostility towards the Bionis lifeforms, he holds hostility towards the Bionis itself, and the beings there serve as its sustenance so it may awaken once again, so by eliminating the lifeforms of Bionis, it will not receive the ether it needs to re-awaken. Shulk and the group engage in combat with Egil, where Shulk successfully impales him through the shoulder. He tries to reason with Egil once more, but he is unmoved, and removes the Monado from his shoulder. After subduing the group with his Face, Yaldabaoth, Egil enters the Mechonis Core and reactivates Mechonis, beginning the attack on Bionis. Through the awakening of Mechonis, Agniratha prepares to explode, so Shulk and the group attempt to escape, but Sharla hesitates after Gadolt is missing and tries to return to find him, but Reyn convinces her to escape. They fail to outrun the explosion and are about to be obliterated, until Gadolt in his Face appears and uses his own body to protect the group, sacrificing himself. The group successfully escapes the Mechonis and head for the Mechonis Core. After entering the Mechonis Core and destroying the Apocrypha Generator that restrained the Monado's full potential, Shulk engages in battle with Egil in his Face and successfully saves Bionis from being destroyed. He then prepares to finish off Egil, being encouraged by a voice in his head to do so, until Fiora's words and the memories of his journey thus far stop him from carrying out the task. Egil then asks why he held back trying to kill him, saying that doing so would've ended the war with the Homs and the Mechon and saved his world, to which Shulk says he had forgotten all about the tragedies back on Bionis, but he realizes that both of them shared the same pain, and ultimately says he has no reason to kill him. Egil then says that even if Shulk has no reason to kill him, he still has a reason to kill Shulk, and asks if he'll resist killing him even if he killed all the beings of Bionis. Shulk replies that he can at least stop his blade, and that he will continue to until both he and Egil see eye-to-eye. Egil then commends Shulk for using the Monado well, but asks him if he believes that he is its true master. He then tells Shulk a story from many years before when the Bionis and Mechonis lived in harmony. He was asked a question by his friend Arglas of what lies beyond the titans, with Egil replying that he does not know, saying that he's only heard Meyneth say endless sea lies beyond, to which Arglas asks what lies beyond the sea. He then expresses his wishes that one day, their descendants will leave the Bionis and Mechonis to explore and discover new worlds, and that the inhabitants of the two worlds continue living in peace for eternity, intriguing Egil and ultimately he wishes for the same. Egil then tells Shulk that the peace between Bionis and Mechonis was disturbed by the presence of the Monado, which permitted the existence of only itself. Arglas took the Monado himself, and in the process, he was possessed and turned into Zanza. He then engaged the Mechonis in battle before finally being sealed by the High Entia on Prison Island. Shulk then asks if one turns into Zanza if they wield the Monado, to which Egil says that the Monado is Zanza himself, and that he inhabits and possesses the bodies of his own creations to continue his existence. However, he notes that Shulk is a different case, seeing how he maintained a sense of self, and deems that Shulk can break the curse of Zanza, and asks Meyneth, who he accepts as his god once more, if that was not precisely their wish. Shulk then tells Egil that while he does not understand the curse, he can at least promise him that Bionis and Mechonis, as well as its people, can live in peace again, to which Egil agrees, and the two prepare to make a truce. However, as dawn breaks, the mighty Egg Fleet approaches the Bionis, from the opening of a hanger door, Dr. Eggman and Toshiya Gekko and Master Asia watch this vast spectacle, seated in their new battle suits. Eggman tells his apprentice that it's time to declare war on the Gekko Family and Toshiya gloats that their enemies never saw it coming. Everyone then turns around to see that the Egg Fleet is deploying the Custom Mechon was the Dark Gundam, that merges with Zanza and the Devil Gundam and the Bions into Devil Bionis Gundam. Egil, who immediately recognizes Toshiya as "Nobuya's Family" and "Zanza's Super Hero" which Toshiya confirms his appearance in his Devil Gundam when ripping off the roof of the Mechonis' Head. He then tells everyone to prepare for Zanza's return with it's Fusion Form. Suddenly, Shulk's body starts glowing and rises into the air. Egil quickly acts and tells Zanza that he will not allow his return, and fires a shot from Yaldabaoth's hand, which is absorbed by Shulk and fired back at Egil. Finally, Zanza, the god of the Bionis and merged with the Devil Gundam to form "Devil Zanza Gundam" and he proceeds to take the Monado for himself. He then tells everyone not to be surprised about his return, for this event was already set in the passage of fate. He continues, saying that as everything is interconnected, time eventually leads towards the inevitable, for that is the vision of which he, as the Monado, is the origin. He confirms that everything that happened was predetermined ever since he resided in Shulk. Meyneth tells everyone that after her's and Zanza's battle, he grew weak and his soul within the Monado was sealed in Ose Tower, prompting Dunban to ask how this relates to Shulk. Zanza then declares that the time for the Eggman Empire's invasion and recreation of the world is nigh, but he must overthrow Paul Gekko the King of Megatropolis, and the Bionis awakens once more. Egil engages Zanza in battle, despite protests from Vanea, claiming he is too weakened to fight. He however exclaims he does not care, for he will gladly give up his life to defeat Zanza, for as his existence continues, Bionis nor Mechonis can attain peace. Zanza then reverts the Monado to another form, saying that Egil's decision to fight him will cause him to bow before he wrath of his blade. The Monado then appears on the hand of the Bionis, and Zanza easily destroys the Mechonis' sword and bisects Yaldabaoth. He then prepares to lay waste to Mechonis, but Meyneth, finally unleashing her Monado, successfully protects it and Shulk and his friends. Zanza treats Obito Junior life unit. Zanza then offers to make Obito as the immortal core life unit once more to the Eggman Empire; which Obito accepts it and Zanza in Devil Gundam Form takes Obito to the Egg Fleet Flagship while Nobuya tries to rescue her but was blocked by Master Gundam before the Egg Fleet and the Devil Bionis Gundam leaves to invade Planet Dens. In AG 108 the Egg Fleet invaded a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". Flit Asuno, a seven-year-old boy at the time, had his mother killed in this attack. Before she died, she gave him the Asuno family heirloom—the "AGE Device " memory unit. Using plans hidden within this unit, Flit begins to develop the mobile suit "Gundam", humanity's last hope. 'Chapter 6' As dawn breaks, the mighty Egg Fleet approaches Toshiya's Home Planet, from the opening of a hanger door of the Flagship, Dr. Eggman and Toshiya Gekko watch this vast spectacle from the Kongo Bongo Island, seated in their new battle suits. Eggman tells Toshiya that it's time to finish the war, and Zanza gloats that the Crystal Coconut was the key to total victory. At Cranky's Cabin, Cranky Kong has trouble choosing the correct beaker for a potion. He asks the Crystal Coconut which one it best. After it is revealed which potion to take, Toshiya posed as Zanza takes the Coconut with the Devil Gundam, and Cranky is unable to catch him. 'Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Saga' 'Flit Asuno Arc' In the year AG 115, Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Dens Federal Forces military base named "Aliston". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the EFF, Flit completes development of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The Mechon Empire starts the Invasion on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam. The First Generation follows Flit and the crew of the battleship Diva, as they begin the Dens Federation's first major counterattack against the Eggman Empire. Along the way, Flit meets many people who make lasting impressions on his life; Yurin L'Ciel, a girl from Nora who displays mysterious psychic powers, and whom Flit develops a romantic interest in, Woolf Enneacle, a Federation ace mobile suit pilot, who becomes Flit's friend and comrade, and Desil Galette, a young boy who displays a streak of cruelty and keeps an eye on Flit and the Gundam during their travels. Also, unbeknownst to the crew, their captain, Grodek Ainoa, has actually stolen command of the Diva from the Federation and is now being chased as a wanted man. When the crew learns of his status, Grodek reveals his intentions, that he has learned who the UE really are, where their base is, and that he plans to use the Diva and the Gundam to launch an assault on them so take his revenge on the Eggman and Toshiya for taking his family, when they invaded colony Angel. The battle to destroy space fortress Ambat the Fortress of UE aka the Vagan rages on. Flit senses the presence of Desil on the battlefield and goes to confront him. During their fight, Yurin appears in a new model, which Desil controls remotely, allowing him to overwhelm Flit. But Nobuya in his Snibal Hydra has his own problem with Mecha Face which proceeds to defeat Desil (but spares his life) Just as Mecha Face is about to stab Nobuya, Yurin shields Nobuya with her mobile suit and is subsequently killed. Outraged, Flit proceeds to defeat Mecha Face (but spares his life) and changes from his damaged Spallow form into the Titus form, helping the Diva get inside one of Ambat's space docks where a grief-stricken and angry Flit fights against the fortress's leader, Gerra Zoi, and his massive mobile suit. Ultimately, Flit defeats Gerra and the Diva crew succeeds in capturing the base, and they learn the UE's true identity. The UE are actually humans, who were sent to colonize Mars due to the overpopulation on Dens, but were then left to be captured by the Eggman Empire when a Egg Fleet picks them up to save them from the a deadly disease known as Mars Rays surfaced. Eggman's Ultimate Goal was to conquer the space colonies and every planet so that he can gain control of the Dyna Galaxy Despite the victory, the crew of the Diva are court-martialed, but Grodek takes the blame for all their actions, and thus only he is imprisoned. The crew disbands, and the First Generation ends with the war between the Gekko Family and the Eggman Empire. 'Asemu Asuno Arc' Twenty five years have passed since “The War of Bat Extermination”, where the Diva crew and the Gundam defeated the Vagan main force in the Dens Sphere. During that time, Flit Asuno had become the commander of the Dens Federation’s main space defense fortress, Big Ring, and had also married his childhood friend, Emily Amonde, and raised two children, Asemu Asuno and Yunoa Asuno. On Asemu’s 17th birthday, Flit gives him the Age Device, passing on both the Gundam and the mission of fighting the Eggman’s to his son, and thus beginning Asemu’s journey. The Second Generation revolves around the Eggman Empire having conquered Dens and banish the King Paul Gekko to the Dens Federation. Upon learning of Zeheart’s real identity and his declaration of being Asemu's enemy, Asemu and Romary join the military a year after his departure, and are assigned aboard the Diva, at which point Asemu is given the successor to the Gundam AGE-1, the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal. Throughout the war, Asemu struggles with the fact that he is not an X-Rounder like his father and Zeheart, and develops a need to prove himself. Also adding to Asemu’s frustration are the facts that no matter how hard he tries to impress his father, Flit constantly expects more from him, and that Romary, whom Asemu is in love with, seems to show more interest in Zeheart. Woolf, Asemu’s commander and mentor helps the young pilot, by making him more aware of his own strengths and focusing less on being like his father. After many clashes, the Vagan’s begin their final attempt to land on the Earth, in what is known as “The Battle of Nortrum”. During the battle, Woolf is killed, causing Asemu to fully embrace Woolf’s teachings about focusing on his own strengths, thus drastically improving his piloting skills. In the final stages of the battle, the Vagan and Eggman’s battleship, Downes, threatens to crash into Dens, so Asemu and Zeheart team up to save the Earth, and successfully destroy the ship, but unbeknownst to the Federation forces, this allowed for the Vagan forces on board the ships escape pods to land on Dens. One year later, the Eggman Empire plans to invade Shintotropolis , but are intercepted by Asemu. Meanwhile, Flit and the military arrest Prime Minister Froi Olfenoa, as he has been conspiring with the Vagan’s. The battle ends with Asemu finishing off Zant and Flit reaffirming his goal of wiping out every last single Vagan. Following this, Flit leads the military to purge the government of every last Vagan conspirator, and thus establishes a new rule for the Earth Federation. Elsewhere, it is revealed that the Vagan supreme leader, Fezarl Ezelcant, has placed Zeheart in cryogenic sleep so that he may take part in the next phase of their plan in the later future. A few years later, Asemu returns to his home colony of Tordia, where he and Romary are married in the presence of their friends and family, thus ending the Second Generation. 'Kio Asuno Arc' The Third Generation starts the Second Hundred Year War from AG 151 where Romary Asuno gave birth to Kio in a hospital in the City of Olivernote on Dens. However, his father Asemu has to go on his final mission as an Earth Federation Forces Pilot moments after he was born where he has to investigate a derelict ship before he suddenly went MIA, the military search party then discovered Asemu's AGE Device during their search and handed it to his own father Flit, which then passed it onto Kio. 13 years passed and Kio grew up to be a gentle young man. While riding on a car his friend bought, they encountered a Fleet of Eggman's Battleships with the Vagan leader Fezarl Ezelcant declared a full-scale invasion of Izumo as the final phase of Eggman's Conquest for the entire galaxy, led by a reawakened Zeheart Galette in his Ghirarga along with several Danazines, collaborating with the Vagans hidden on Dens with their Dorados in an attack on Olivernote. All this happened just after the defense fortress "Big Ring", who is under a different commander now, was destroyed by a giant Giant Whale Shark ship. Kio and his friends escaped on the car but he saw three children who were trapped, so he and his childhood friend, Wendy Hearts rescued the children and brought them to safety before being evacuated by the Dens Federation Forces stationed there. Believing the Gundam can stop them, he was nearly attacked by a Danazine before Flit came in with his carrier and Kio boarded it, only to reveal that this was actually the Core Fighter, one of the two components of Gundam AGE-3. After Flit asked the Diva to launch, the second carrier that contains the other component, the G-Ceptor was launched at the same time, allowing Kio to pilot the Core Fighter form the Gundam AGE-3 Normal by docking with the G-Ceptor in mid-air with Flit's guidance. It was then that he realized why Flit bought Kio the MS Battle Simulator while he was a little kid, it was to prepare Kio for the time that he inherits the Gundam AGE-3 for himself to protect his home and the ones he cherish, something that Flit and Asemu once did in their own generation. Fighting together for the first time, Flit, Asemu and Kio lead the Dens Federal Forces and the Bisidian in a successful attempt to recapture the Federation's main base on the moon from the Vagans. After Asemu locates and destroys the EXA-DB to ensure that neither side claims it, the Dens Federation and the Vagans focus all their efforts in one final battle at Dens' orbit. The Mechon Empire and the Dens Federation are teaming up to stop the Devil Bionis Gundam and Dr. Eggman from destroying Dens while Kandy prepares the Invasion on Vagan's Homeworld and finally succeeded on saving Obito Junior from the Eggman Empire's Custom Devil Gundam, only to be stopped by Kio, Asemu and Yurin's words, which urge them to forgive the Vagan. After the conflict ended, the humanity had gathered the data from the AGE System and the EXA-DB to create the Everse System to nullify the Mars Rays, and Mars Sphere became a safe place to live. 37 years later (201 A.G.), Flit becomes remembered as a savior who united all mankind for a brighter future. But Eggman says that with Vagan out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Eggman Empire. Category:Characters Family *Cassandra Uzumaki- Mother *Paul Gekko- Uncle *Kyoji Gekko- Uncle *Mira Gekko- Aunt *Kaede Gekko- Uncle *Shunji Gekko- Uncle *Elena Uzumaki- Aunt Tailed Beasts *Yamata no Orochi **Chudo-Yudo Gallery Kandy Sprites.png Kandy Part II Sprites.png Kandy the Jinchuriki.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon